Truth or Dare
by Harry of Gryffindor
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! What happens when some Gryffindors get together to play Truth or Dare? RH
1. Let the Game Begin

Truth or Dare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you don't beleive me I know how to contact St. Mungo's. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, you bored too?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yep," Harry replied  
  
"I've got an idea," said Hermione, to everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room. They all turned to face Hermione. There was Dean, Neville, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Colin. "Let's play Truth or Dare, spin the bottle style."  
  
"O. K.," everyone agreed.  
  
"I'll get a bottle," said Harry.  
  
When he returned everyone got in a circle and Hermione explained the rules.  
  
1: Whoever goes first spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. 2: If you pick truth the spinner asks you a question and a truth spell will be cast so we can be absolutely sure you are telling the truth. 3: If you pick dare the spinner tells you your dare and you can either do it or lose a chicken. 4: You have 3 chickens and when use them all you have to do all dares given to you or lose the game.  
  
Harry went first. He spun the bottle and it landed on Ron. Ron picked dare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Send reveiws with ideas for good questions and dares, when I have 5 reveiws I'll write the next chapter.(flamers NOT included)  
  
Nice cliffhanger, huh?  
  
Toodles! 


	2. Beginnings of a Relationship

Beginnings of a Relationship  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything. I own nothing. Blah, Blah, Blah. Oh, I don't own 'Oops I Did It Again' either.  
  
A/N: Sorry for saying that I wanted 5 reveiws or I wouldn't write the next chapter. That was a bad decision, as kaltee/kiwii showed me. So to say sorry I'm writing this chapter 3 reveiws early! Thanks to kaltee/kiwii and StarWars-Freak for reveiwing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I dare you to kiss Hermione on the lips," Harry said mischeiviously. Ron went red, then walked over to Hermione. Hermione also went red as Ron pulled her into a kiss and she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, and Ron got the same feeling. They kissed for about 2 minutes then they needed to breathe so they pulled away. Ron, with a contented look on his face, went back to his seat between Neville and Seamus and spun the bottle. It stopped right on Hermione. "Truth," said Hermione. "Do you like me?" Ron asked. "Yes," Hermione said truthfully. "I like you too," Ron said. Hermione blushed harder than ever. She spun the bottle and it stopped to point at Neville. "Dare," he said, not wanting to look like a chicken. "I dare you to hug Professor Snape at the Halloween Feast tomorrow night!" Neville went white, and he nearly fainted. He shakily spun the bottle and it stopped on Harry. "T-Truth o-o-or D-Dare?" Neville stuttered. "Dare," Harry replied. Neville returned to normal instantly as an evil grin spread across his face. "I dare you to run around singing 'Oops I Did It Again' in the Great Hall tonight at dinner," Neville said. Harry blushed, and he spun the bottle. It stopped, and it was pointing at ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Sorry again for another short chapter, this is my first fic and I'm running out of ideas for questions and dares. Please send ideas in reveiws.  
  
Toodles! 


	3. Poor Harry

Hello, Everybody! I have some new muses: Harry and Snape!  
  
Snape: *sneer*  
  
Harry: Hey!  
  
Me: Harry, could you do the disclaimer, please?  
  
Harry: Mrs. Rowling owns everything but the plot.  
  
Me: Now for the story!  
  
Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Colin.  
  
"Dare" Colin stated.  
  
"I dare you to destroy your camera," said Harry in a mischievous voice. (Me: "It's about time!")  
  
"Noooooo!" cried Colin desperately.  
  
Colin reluctantly put the camera on the floor and shakily said "R-R- Reducto!" and in seconds all that was left of camera was a few bits of metal. Colin slumped to the floor and spun the bottle. It spun for a while before finally landing on Dean. He said truth almost immediately. Colin seemed to recover before asking "At Hogwarts who do you like most?"  
  
A blush crept up Dean's face as he replied "Lavender." (Me: "I didn't even see that coming even though I'm writing this fic")  
  
At that Ginny stated "I think this is getting quite boring plus it's nearly dinnertime."  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to miss Harry's big performance, would we?" said Ron with a giant grin. Harry had already started for the portrait hole and at this stopped dead in his tracks, white as a sheet.  
  
"It won't be that bad and before you know it it'll will be over," said Hermione as she dragged him through the portrait hole into the corridor. As they were at the Great Hall doors Ron conjured a CD player (Me: I know, I know electronics aren't supposed to work on Hogwarts grounds but this is my fic) and a Britney Spears CD. Ron started the song and Harry shoved the doors to the hall open and started singing. Ron and the others had to stuff their hands into their mouths to keep from laughing. The song ended and Harry went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, blushing furiously. At the Slytherin table Malfoy had fallen onto the floor laughing and now was pounding his fists on the on the floor. It stayed like that for a long time, most of Slytherin laughing their heads off, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor speechless. Most of the teachers were speechless, Snape appalled, and Dumbledore mildly surprised. Harry began eating as quickly as possible and ran from the Hall as soon as he was finished. No one seemed to notice the CD player was still playing.  
  
Me: "Well, how was it? Place a review. Please! But let me remind you, flamers will be placed in bottles until winter when they will be used to heat my house."  
  
Snape: "Longbottom has to hug me at the Halloween Feast? No! Please, anything but that!" *a look of pure horror on his face*  
  
Harry: *hiding in a corner rocking back and forth muttering*  
  
Me: "That can't be good. What did I do to him?"  
  
Me: "Bye, I have to take poor Harry to therapy." 


	4. Poor Professor Snape

Poor Professor Snape  
  
Me: "Hello everyone, 3 new muses, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore in addition to Harry and Professor Snape."  
  
Snape: "My doom looms ever nearer."  
  
Professor Dumbledore: "I can't be THAT bad can it? I mean seriously, it's only a student."  
  
"A Gryffindor student mind you," Snape spat back.  
  
Me: "That's it. I'm putting a stop to this immediately. Stupefy!"  
  
*Snape falls, unconscious*  
  
Harry: "Harry of Gryffindor does NOT own me or anyone you recognize from the works of JKR."  
  
Me: "Good enslaved character."  
  
Me: "On with the fic.  
  
//*\\//*\\ When the Gryffindors returned to Gryffindor Tower they found Harry in a corner with a bag on his head. Ron knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Obliviate!"  
  
Hermione got rid of the bag, "Evanesco!"  
  
Harry got up, yawning, said goodnight to everyone, and went up to bed.  
  
"Whew! Glad that's over."  
  
"Good idea, Ron"  
  
The next day Neville was shaking through all of his classes especially Potions. His fellow Gryffindors tried to console him, but their efforts were in vain. He could not be cheered up. The feast seemed to come all too fast for Neville. He entered the Great Hall, ran up to the High Table ran to Snape's seat hugged him and ran to the Gryffindor Table, all in under 5 minutes.  
  
Snape looked as if he was going to faint. Dumbledore started chuckling softly along with the hysterical laughter of the other teachers.  
  
Dumbledore then had an announcement to make. "Tomorrow evening after dinner we will have an inter-house Truth or Dare game. Two girls and two boys will be chosen from each house to play along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and me. The house players will be announced tomorrow at breakfast. //*\\//*\\ Me: "This is heating up isn't it!"  
  
Harry: "More Truth or Dare! No!"  
  
Dumbledore: "Best idea I've had in years!"  
  
Me: "Hey, that was my idea, mind you!"  
  
Snape: *still unconscious*  
  
Ron: "I'm getting the hang of these memory charms."  
  
Hermione: "I don't like the prospect of more Truth or Dare."  
  
Me: "Next chapter: The house players are revealed!" 


	5. Players Revealed, Old Friends Return

Players Revealed, Old Friends Return  
  
Me: "Quite a surprise last chapter. I don't think any of you saw that coming. Grand idea."  
  
Harry: "I bet Draco Malfoy is playing for Slytherin."  
  
Me: "My muses complain too much."  
  
Snape: "If Harry of Gryffindor owned Harry Potter do you seriously think he would be typing up fan fiction on his home computer. No. He is just a teen with a highly dangerous obsession."  
  
Note: The plot bunnies made me do it. OotP spoilers ahead!  
  
//*\\//*\\  
  
Everyone ate breakfast as fast as humanly possible the next morning. Everybody was anxious to know who would be playing Truth or Dare that evening. After what seemed like an eternity Dumbledore rose and the plates were wiped clean.  
  
"I believe you would like to know who would be playing Truth or Dare later. Some things have changed though, instead of Professor Snape, a surprise person will be playing, and we will have two players, a boy and a girl, from each house. Okay, from Gryffindor, we have Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, from Hufflepuff, we have Justin Finch-Fletchey and Hannah Abbot, from Ravenclaw, we have Luna Lovegood and Anthony Goldstein, and from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Students under sixth year are forbidden to watch due to nature of the game, as are teachers. Thank you."  
  
After Dumbledore finished people began filing out of the Great Hall, the younger students muttering angrily about not being able to watch the game.  
  
First thing after breakfast was Potions with Snape. Today they were starting a new project, Polyjuice Potion. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no trouble with this potion, having brewed and taken it illegally in their second year, but that was not true for other students, Neville's was periwinkle blue and had the consistency of glue, Malfoy's was better, but still abysmal. That cheered up Harry  
  
Next was Care of Magical Creatures, where they studied Phoenixes, then lunch, after that there was Divination where they studied planets in-depth with Firenze, Transfiguration where they were turning furniture into animals, as McGonagall had mentioned in their very first year and Charms, where they were learning Protean Charms. Then Dinner came. It was pretty good and after it was over Dumbledore cleared the Hall of underage students. All of them groaned and complained before leaving, reluctantly. With a wave of a wand the tables were gone and the spectators backed up leaving a fair sized circle in the middle of the Hall. Dumbledore conjured 11 chintz armchairs, 2 green for Slytherin, 3 red for Gryffindor and McGonagall, 2 yellow for Hufflepuff, 3 blue for Ravenclaw and Dumbledore, and 1 royal purple for the mystery player. The players sat for a minute before the Hall doors to reveal none other than Remus Lupin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry of Gryffindor: "Cliffy! Sorry but the plot bunnies told me to stop there"  
  
Snape: "Lupin? Lupin took my place in that blasted game? Lupin?"  
  
Dumbledore: "Yes, Remus, Severus. Stop complaining.  
  
Harry: "Next chapter, The Second Game Begins!" 


End file.
